creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wrong way
thumb|wrong way „Was ist es genau, dass uns zum Zittern bringt, ist es die Angst vor dem, was im Unbekannten lauert, oder ist es das Unbekannte selbst?“ Bills Sachen waren mittlerweile vom Regen schon ganz durchgeweicht und sein grüner Parka, der mit Blutflecken, Löchern und Dreck übersät war, wärmte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr, als er auf dem durchnässten Boden kniete, um sich seinen rechten Stiefel zuzuschnüren. Es war bereits Herbst geworden, und die Blätter fielen im Wind auf den nassen Sandboden, der sich entlang der asphaltierten Straße erstreckte. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nun niemanden sonst mehr gesehen, und er zweifelte daran, das außer ihm überhaupt noch irgendwer seiner Freunde am Leben war, mit denen er unterwegs war. Als er aufstand, ging er noch einige Schritte und setzte sich auf eine alte dunkelbraune Bank einer Bushaltestelle. Zitternd vor Kälte zog er die leicht zerknüllte Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und schob sie mit dem Daumen auf. Eine letzte war noch übrig, er nahm sie trotz seiner vom Regen feuchten Finger aus der Packung und zündete sie an. Während er nun dort saß, blickte er durch die vom Herbst gefärbten goldgelben Blätter in den Himmel und dachte daran, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Einige Zeit vor den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. „Aufstehn, aufstehn, Schlafmütze!“, sagte Tamara lächelnd unter ihrer herzförmigen rosa Sonnenbrille zu Bill. „Wir sind bald da, aber vorher müssen wir noch Vorräte besorgen!“, warf Josh ein, der hinter dem Steuer des silbernen T5-Busses saß. „Was er meint, ist, dass das Bier alle ist!“, so etwas konnte ja nur von David kommen, der eingemummelt in einer Decke links hinter Bill auf dem Sitz lag und die Füße auf der mittleren Fahrzeuglehne ausstreckte, direkt neben Sams blondem Schopf, die dies aber noch nicht bemerkte, da sie noch schlief. Genau wie Rachel, die mit ihrem glänzend rotem Haar gegen die Fensterscheibe lehnte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“ fragte Bill Josh, während er sich aus dem Sitz aufrichtete und sich ihm entgegenlehnte. „Klar ist er sich sicher, nicht wahr, Joshi!“ lallte David, der dabei war, sich einen Joint zu bauen. „Natürlich!“ antwortete Josh, der sich keinesfalls sicher war, wo genau sie waren oder gerade hinfuhren. Tamara ging nur davon aus, weil es 8:30 Uhr war und sie gegen 9:00 Uhr ankommen sollten. Sie fuhren also, solange weiter, bis sie an eine Weggabelung kamen, wo zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit ein Schild mit dem Hinweis zu einer nahe gelegenen Ortschaft mit dem Namen Heaven stand. Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, ob es der linke oder der rechte Weg war. Mit dem Klicken eines Zippos gab David die Fertigstellung seines “Meisterwerkes“, wie er es nannte, bekannt und zündete sich seine Tüte an. „Nimm den rechten Weg!“ sagte Tamara schnell und sehr überzeugt. „Was genau macht dich so sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?“ fragte Josh sichtlich verwundert. „Wenn du in den Himmel willst, bleib stets auf dem rechtem Pfad!“ kicherte sie. „Boar, was stinkt hier so?“ sagte Rachel, die angewidert durch den Geruch von Davids Gras, guckte. „Bleib locker, Süße, bin gleich fertig“, grinste David. „Fahr nach links, Josh, und du, David, lass mir gefälligst was übrig!“ sprach Sam, die noch immer die Augen geschlossen ließ. Josh bog nach links ab und folgte dem Weg, der an dichten Büschen und Bäumen vorbeiführte. Als es gerade bergab ging, setzte ein schleierartiger Nebel ein, der sich wie ein Tuch um das Fahrzeug hüllte. Josh schaltete die Nebelscheinwerfer ein und gerade, als Tamara etwas sagen wollte, sprang etwas auf die Fahrbahn, von dem man in den Sekundenbruchteilen nur Umrisse erahnen konnte. Josh wollte noch bremsen, um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden, aber es war zu spät, das Fahrzeug traf auf das, was auch immer es war, und wurde von der Fahrbahn geschleudert. Bevor es mitsamt seiner Insassen gegen einen Baum prallte. Gegenwart Das war es also, dachte Bill, stand von der Bank auf und warf den glimmenden Rest seiner Zigarette zu Boden; und als er gerade darauf treten wollte, entdeckte er Tamaras rosa Herzsonnenbrille. Er hob sie auf, und in ihm entfachte sogleich ein Funken Hoffnung. "Ich muss sie finden," sagte er zu sich selbst, "irgendwo müssen sie doch sein." Es regnete nun zwar nicht mehr, aber der eiskalte Wind gab nicht auf. Auch der Nebel nahm ihm die Sicht und schien noch dichter zu sein als zuvor, doch Bill war entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben. Er entschied sich, der in Nebel gehüllten Straße zu folgen, allerdings hatte er noch immer das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Das Laufen fiel ihm schwer, und trotzdem tastete er sich Schritt für Schritt durch die Nebelschwaden, bis er am Rande der Straße einen alten gebrechlichen Holzzaun entdeckte. Genau dahinter erstreckte sich eine blassgrüne Wiese, und durch den grauen Schleier des Nebels erkannte er die Umrisse eines Hauses. Er legte seine Hand auf den Zaun, der wie ein alter Freund wirkte, und strich mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Er konnte so lange nicht von ihm ablassen, bis er endlich ein Tor erreichte. Als er begann, dieses zu öffnen, knarrte es fürchterlich; es war so laut, dass sich an das Haus heranzuschleichen keinen Sinn mehr ergeben hätte. Also ging er direkt auf die Tür des grau verputzten Hauses zu, und als er gerade dabei war, die im starken Wind wehende Tür zu öffnen, knarrte es hinter ihm. Doch schon, als er sich umdrehte, bekam er einen Schlag auf den Kopf und sank zu Boden. 9:13 Uhr Die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse direkt nach dem Autounfall. Kleine spitze Glassplitter bohrten sich in Bills Kleidung, als ihn seine Freunde aus dem zertrümmerten Wagen über den Waldboden schleiften. „Wie geht es ihm, er wird doch wieder, oder?“ fragte Tamara Josh, der sich gerade um Bill kümmern wollte, als aus dem Nebel des Waldes eine männliche kratzige Stimme zu Ihnen sprach. „Bleibt, wo ihr seid, Fremde, und beantwortet meine Frage! Was genau ist passiert, wie kam es zu dem Unfall?“ Josh überlegte nicht lange und antwortete dem Fremden „Etwas Großes stand auf der Straße und...“ der Fremde unterbrach ihn abrupt. „Ist irgendwer von euch verletzt?“ Die Freunde sahen sich an und riefen alle durcheinander „Ja, wir brauchen Hilfe.“ „Dann runter auf den Boden und rührt euch nicht, meine Brüder werden sich gleich um euch unglückseliges Pack kümmern!“ Panisch rief Josh: „Lauft, lauft so schnell ihr könnt, los!“ Sie ließen Bill einfach dort im Dreck zurück und rannten trotz ihrer Verletzungen, so schnell sie konnten, davon. Nur Tamara beugte sich kurz über Bill und sagte ängstlich und leise: „Wir kommen zurück, versprochen!“ dann verschwand auch sie im Nebel. Ein Rascheln der trockenen Blätter, ausgelöst durch die Fußstapfen des Fremden, kam näher und näher. Bill war noch immer nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, und nahm alles um sich herum auch nur benommen wahr. Aber vor allem deswegen schlug sein Herz mit schnellen Schlägen, als er dort liegend keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen versuchte. Die Glasstücke zerbrachen knirschend unter den Schuhen des Fremden, der nun unmittelbar neben ihm stand und sich in Ruhe umsah. Bill rührte sich nicht, er wollte nicht einmal einen Blick auf den Fremden erhaschen. Und wenn ihn seine Kameraden oder Brüder, wie der sie nannte, nicht gerufen hätten, hätte er Bill wohl auch gefunden. Doch zu seinem Glück verschwanden sie wieder in den nebelgetränkten Wald. Bill harrte noch einen Moment lang aus, dann versuchte er sich aufzurichten, wobei er sich mit den Händen aufstützen musste. Sobald er wieder bei Sinnen war, eilte er den Anderen hinterher und verlief sich auch schon bald im dichten Forst. Bäume, überall Bäume, kein einziges Lebenszeichen, nicht mal ein Zwitschern war zu hören. Doch plötzlich platschte es unter seinen Stiefeln, und er stand in einem schmalen Bach. Besser als nichts, dachte er und kniete sich hin, um zu trinken. Das kleine Bächlein führte recht klares Wasser, welches er mit vollen Schwüngen zu seinem Mund führte. Als er genug getrunken hatte, wanderte er weiter den kleinen Bach entlang, wobei er immer wieder an Büschen mit Beeren vorbeikam, die er kannte und aß. Es war bereits sehr spät, und Bill war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt; er beschloss sich an einen Baum zu lehnen und zu schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von einem seltsamen Geräusch geweckt, es war fast wie ein Grunzen, aber klang doch irgendwie anders. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass es einfach verschwinden würde, doch schlief dann vor Erschöpfung ein. Der zweite Tag verlief fast genauso wie der vorhergehende, nur dass ihn der Bach zu einer Straße geführt hatte. Diesmal würde er nach rechts gehen, so wie es Tamara Josh geraten hatte. Es wurde auch schon wieder Nacht, und zu allem Übel begann es auch noch zu regnen. Als er die Nacht in einem kleinen Unterschlupf nahe der Straße verbrachte, den er aus Ästen gebaut hatte, fühlte er sich etwas wohler. Doch diese Nacht sollte noch ungewöhnlicher als die vorherige werden. Denn diesmal hörte er ein leises Flüstern, mal ganz lang gezogen, langsam, und dann wieder blitzschnell, aber was diese Stimme flüsterte, konnte er nicht verstehen, und zu allem Übel hielt es ihn lange Zeit wach. Als er am darauffolgenden Tag aus seinem Bau herauskroch und auf die Straße trat, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Stiefel offen war. Gegenwart Der Schlag auf den Kopf hatte ihn hart erwischt, und er bemerkte, dass ihn jemand hinter sich her zog. Er trug einen Regenmantel, der schon recht abgenutzt aussah, außerdem war der Typ bestimmt zwei Meter groß, wodurch Bill sich am Boden schleifend noch kleiner fühlte. Sogar jetzt von innen sah das Haus sehr alt und ungepflegt aus. Überall lagen Bücher und Zeitungen herum, und das Geschirr stapelte sich bereits neben Konservendosen; es war einfach ekelerregend. Der Typ bemerkte aber, dass Bill bereits zu sich gekommen war, und sprach ihn sofort an. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, das sie sich fernhalten sollen. Ich brauch ihre Hilfe nicht!“ Er klang völlig verrückt und doch... Bill musste ihn einfach fragen. „Wessen Hilfe, wo sind sie, wo sind meine Freunde?“ - „Oh einer ist ganz in der Nähe, den hab ich beim Herumschnüffeln erwischt, und der Rest deiner feigen Bande wird sich bei Vater Paulus verkrochen haben!“ - „Vater Paulus, wer ist das, ich suche nach meinen Freunden?“, rief Bill verwirrt. „Du kannst mich nicht täuschen und auch keiner der anderen Jünger von diesem vermaledeitem Priester!“ schrie ihn der Fremde an, als er sich zu ihm drehte, um ihn mit einem Arm am Parka hochzuheben. „Ihr seid allesamt Lügner“ flüsterte er ihm zu und gab ihm einen Schubs in eines der Zimmer. Bill hörte, wie der Mann im Regenmantel die Tür verschloss, jedoch sehen konnte er nichts, da es stockdunkel war. Nach kurzer Überlegung fiel Bill sein Feuerzeug wieder ein, welches er noch in seiner Hosentasche aufbewahrte. Es klickte und war sofort eine wärmende Leuchtquelle in der Finsternis, und da ihm klar war, dass die Tür verschlossen war, sah er sich zunächst im Raum um. Er suchte den staubigen Boden ab und entdeckte einige Blutspritzer. Er begann ihnen zu folgen, bis sie schließlich eine große Blutlache bildeten. Auf das, was er jetzt zu sehen bekam, war er nicht vorbereitet, er erschrak sogar so sehr, dass das Feuerzeug wieder ausging. Es war Joshs Kopf, der abgetrennt neben dessen Körper lag. Bill wollte am liebsten kotzen, aber behielt die Fassung. Er zündete sein Feuerzeug wieder an und kniete sich zu Joshs Leichnam. Er tastete seine Kleidung ab und fand in der Innentasche Joshs Butterfly. Besser als nichts, dachte er, und einen Moment lang starrte er Joshs Leiche an. „Er wird bezahlen für das, was er getan hat!“ sprach Bill leise vor sich hin. Er ging zurück zur Tür und veranstaltete einen Heidenlärm, und der Fremde schluckte den Köder. Er stürmte zur Tür herein, nicht ahnend, dass Bill dies schon erwartet hatte, und bekam sofort das Messer in den Oberschenkel gerammt. Bill sprang aus der Tür und verriegelte diese auch gleich wieder von außen. Von drinnen ertönten die Schmerzensschreie des Fremden, der sich am Boden wandte. Bill wollte zur Tür hinaus in den Nebel laufen, als er auf einem kleinen Tisch nahe der Tür eine Karte liegen sah; direkt darauf lag ein kleiner Kompass. So hatte er sich also zurechtgefunden, dachte Bill und prüfte die Karte. Auf ihr befand sich das Haus, in dem er sich gerade aufhielt, und ganz in der Nähe eine Kirche. Das musste es sein, dachte er, und gerade als er den letzten Schritt über die Schwelle machte, stolperte er über ein Eisenrohr, an dem bei genauerer Betrachtung noch recht frisches Blut klebte. Das nehm' ich ebenfalls mit, war sein Gedanke, nun ging er also in Richtung der Kirche in der weiterhin bestehenden Hoffnung, seine Freunde zu finden. Nach einer Weile hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn durch den Nebel aus den Bäumen heraus etwas beobachtete. Dies hinderte ihn aber nicht daran weiterzugehen. Im Gegenteil, jetzt rannte er geradezu durch den dichten Wald, bis er letztlich vor den Mauern einer Kirche stand. Alles hier wirkte trostlos, klar, das tun Friedhöfe und Kirchen eigentlich immer, aber hier war es so, als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben. Wieder bewegte er sich sehr vorsichtig, immer das Ziel vor Augen, gerade auf die Kirchenpforte zu. Er erreichte den Türgriff, doch als er versuchte, sie zu öffnen, stellte er fest, dass sie verriegelt war. Er tastete sich an den Mauern des Gebäudes entlang und kam an einen kleinen Nebeneingang, der nur mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss versehen war. Er schob die Eisenstange durch das Schloss hindurch und drückte und zerrte, bis sich der Scharnier samt den Schrauben löste. Besser als erwartet, dachte er, und betrat nun den Gang, der neben einer Tür, die wohl wieder in die Kirche führte, an einer Treppe nach unten endete. Er schritt die Treppe hinab und fand sich in einer riesigen, kreisrunden Halle wieder, in der überall Kerzen brannten und die von mehreren Türen geprägt und verziert mit Wandgemälden war. In der Mitte des Raumes hätte er jetzt eine Art Altar erwartet, aber nichts dergleichen war dort vorhanden, nur ein roter Teppich mit einem schwarzen Fünfeck in der Mitte. Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Wimmern hinter einer der Türen, und so trat er näher heran, um zu sehen, wer oder was dahinter war. Die Türen hatten alle eine kleine verschiebbare Guckluke und einen Riegel zum Verschließen. Als Bill die Luke aufschob, erblickte er sofort Tamara, er öffnete sofort, und sie fiel ihm sogleich weinend um den Hals. „Du lebst“ sagte sie erfreut und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Was ist passiert, wo sind die anderen?“ fragte Bill sie voller Erleichterung, Tamara gefunden zu haben. Sie zog ihn in den Raum und zog die Tür zu, dabei hielt sie sich den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und sagte leise: „Ich erzähl dir alles.“ „Nach dem Unfall rannten wir in den Wald. Aber Josh war zu schnell, und er hörte sie dann wohl nicht mehr rufen“ erzählte sie hastig. „Und David muss es wohl nicht geschafft haben, dran zu bleiben, und verschwand ebenfalls im Nebel. Kurz darauf verloren wir Sam. Ich und Rachel fanden nur noch ihren abgetrennten Unterkörper. Und als wir auf diese Kirche trafen und dachten, wir wären sicher, da haben diese Schweine Rachel bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet und anschließend in eine Kiste mit Salz gelegt. Dort in die Mitte dieses Raumes. Es war furchtbar“, schluchzte sie. „Ist ok, ist ok, hör auf, ich bin ja bei dir“, beruhigte sie Bill. Sie zitterte vor Angst am ganzen Körper, als er sie stützte, um mit ihr von dort zu fliehen, als sie ein lang hallendes Applaudieren hörten. „Was für ein rührendes Ende, der Held rettet die Jungfrau in Nöten. Ha, ihr Kinder wisst rein gar nichts, und ihr werdet uns auch nicht aufhalten. Schnappt sie euch, meine Brüder!“ hetzte Vater Paulus. Seine Jünger hielten die beiden fest; obwohl Bill sich wirklich zu wehren versuchte, gelang es einem der Jünger, ihn zu überwältigen. „Was wollt ihr von uns?“ schrie Bill ihn an. „Schweig jetzt endlich, dummer Junge!“ fauchte Paulus zurück. „Was wir heute tun, das tun wir schon seit Jahrhunderten, der Geist des Waldes wurde in seiner Ruhe gestört; auch wenn ihr dies nicht absichtlich getan habt, muss er besänftigt werden“ - „Schwachsinn, ihr seid nichts weiter als ein Haufen Fanatiker, die Menschen quälen und umbringen!“ unterbrach ihn Bill. Vater Paulus näherte sich ihm und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme „Wir werden sehen“, dann machte er eine Handbewegung, um seinen Jüngern zu signalisieren, dass sie anfangen sollten. Sie legten ein Kreuz in die Mitte des Raumes und zogen Bill auf dasselbige. Einer von ihnen kam mit drei Nägeln und einem Hammer, mehrere Jünger hielten Bill fest, während ihm der andere die Nägel einschlug. Bill wurde kurzzeitig ohnmächtig vor Schmerzen, und als er wieder zu sich kam, hatten sie das Kreuz, an dem er hing, bereits aufgestellt. Tamara stand nackt vor ihm in einer Pfütze, und der gesamte Raum roch nach Benzin, und Vater Paulus hielt eine lodernde Fackel in der Hand. Bill sah die Tränen in Tamaras Augen und wusste, was passieren würde. Also sah er mit letzter Kraft nach oben zur Decke. Doch gerade als Vater Paulus das Benzin in Brand setzte und dabei war, die Worte: „Oh mächtiger Geist des Waldes, vergib uns!“ zu sagen, brach die Decke auf und ein riesiges Wesen mit pechschwarzer Haut, silbernem Haar und glühend roten Augen stand inmitten der Halle! Es hauchte Tamara, die bereits in Flammen stand an, und ein Nebelschleier legte sich schützend um sie. „Nimm meine Hand, Tochter des Waldes!“ grollte eine dämonische Stimme durch die Halle. „Aber warum? Wir haben doch all die Jahre...“, aber Paulus wurde von dem Wesen unterbrochen. „Ihr habt einen entkommen lassen, um den werde ich mich kümmern müssen; daher habe ich eine Tochter auserkoren, die meinen Wald bewacht, während ich mich auf die Suche machen muss.“ Kurz darauf verschwand er als Nebel durch die Decke, und Tamara mit Ihrem langen schwarzen Haar stand in einem Kleid aus Nebel, Flammen und Rauch in der Mitte des Raumes. Die, die den Fehler machten, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, bezahlten dies teuer. Ihr Fleisch löste sich wie durch Säure getroffen langsam auf. Die anderen zerriss sie allein durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken in kleine Stücke. Nur Vater Paulus ließ sie bis zum Schluss verschont, damit er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Sie ließ die Nägel aus dem Kreuz wandern und auf Paulus zufliegen, der von ihnen durchbohrt und an die Wand genagelt wurde, dann hob sie ihre Hände und riss ihm die Augen aus. Während sie ihm mit einem Finger an seinem Körper entlangfuhr, um ihn schlussendlich an den Füßen anzuzünden. Sein Schreien währte nicht lange, und sie ging auf Bill zu, der verblutend am Boden lag. Sie hob seinen Kopf an und streichelte ihn über die Wange, wobei sie ihn ansah, und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen; Vater verbietet es, aber bitte denk daran, wenn du in den Himmel willst, bleib immer auf dem rechtem Pfad!“ Kaum ausgesprochen, saugte sie ihm mit einem letzten Kuss die Seele aus. „Was ist es genau, dass uns zum Zittern bringt, ist es die Angst vor dem, was im Unbekannten lauert, oder ist es das Unbekannte selbst?“ David war gerade aus dem Wald entkommen, da traf er auch schon auf ein paar Leute, denen er alles erzählte. Doch riefen die vor Angst die Polizei, und diese wiederum glaubten ihm ebenfalls nicht, woraufhin er sich in psychologische Behandlung begab und schließlich in einer geschlossenen Anstalt landete. Was mich betrifft, ich glaube ihm, auch wenn ich nur Pfleger in dieser Anlage bin. Denn seine Freunde blieben verschwunden, und der Fall ist auch bis heute nicht ganz geklärt. Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord